Garasharp
Garasharp(ガラシャープ Garashāpu)''is an ancient serpent kaiju and an ally to Gamera. She is used by A Danger Noodle Biography Origin '' wip History ''Debut:'' An Alliance Forged In Struggle! Gamera vs Garasharp! '' wip Abilities Garasharp (Normal)= '''Garasharp' *''Physical Strength: Being a snake, most of Garasharps body is made up of pure muscle, allowing her to lift other kaiju with relative ease. She is able to lift 3x her own weight and height. *Durability: Garasharp is rather durable, able to tank most physical and energy based attacks *Agility: Being a snake, she is quite agile and fast. *Constriction: As said above, due to her body being made of pure muscle, Garasharp is able to coil around her opponents and crush them via constricting them. *Energy Absorption: Garasharp is able to absorb energy, allowing her to increase her size. *Energy Draining Bite: Garasharp is capable of draining a foes energy by injecting some type of venom into their bloodstream which weakens them over time. *Poison Gas: Garasharp is capable of firing out streams of poisonous gas from her mouth which causes weakness and disorientation. It can also settle on the ground like fog. *Burrowing: Being a snake, Garasharp is capable of borrowing, able to dig up to speeds up to mach 3 *Weather Manipulation: Using her horns, Garasharp is able to manipulate the weather. When she gets angry, dark storm clouds form around the area. *Arc Ray: Garasharp is capable of firing lightning bolts from his horn, dealing solid damage. *Sonic Tail: Garasharp tail spike can spin at tremendous speeds, sucking in air and creating a deafening sound. It can form stationary vortexes to pull enemies in or launch twisters. If combined with her Poison gas it can be deadly weapon. *Spikes: Garasharp has sharp spikes on the sides of her hood, allowing her to slash enemies. *Tail Spike'': Garasharp has a spike on her tail which allows her to slash and batter her foes. Personality Garasharp, being a giant snake, kind of acts like one but with a bit more intelligence. She usually will keep to herself and is a rather docile kaiju. But if you provoke her, then she becomes a very aggressive fighter, and is almost ruthless in the way she fights her foes, but it is only out of defense. When it comes to humanity, she really, ''really ''does not care for them, seeing as they almost murdered her and her unborn offspring. Relationships Gamera At first, Garasharp considered Gamera another enemy she would have to defend herself against, and for the most part that was the case. Until the two "teamed" up to fight off a flock of gyaos, whom gravely injured her. Gameras response? Bring her back to his home and heal her up. Ever since then the two seem to have become allies. Toto While Garasharp does not interact much with the son of Gamera, she does enjoy his company. The Gyaos Garasharp does not like the gyaos. At all. She finds them repulsive and a disgusting species and almost shares as much hate as them as Gamera does. Trivia *Garasharp is one of krazars favorite Gamera characters. *While Krazar doesnt hate the canon design for Garasharp, he prefers this designmade by DinoHunter2. *Garasharp is one of the extremely few unmade monsters to have known footage of it past the storyboard stage. **Garasharp is also particularly notable in that its design was finalized to the point of bearing a complete suit, whereas most other unmade monsters, even those with finalized designs, never had any suits or props created to represent them. Category:Serpents Category:Gamera Kaiju Category:Kaiju Category:Bestial Kaiju Category:Reptilian Kaiju Category:Female Category:Above Average Intelligence Category:Chaotic Neutral Category:True Neutral Category:Tokusatsu Character Category:Tokusatsu Category:Earth Defender Category:Characters (Krazar77)